This invention relates generally to semiconductor laser diodes and, more particularly, to techniques for increasing the peak power levels of semiconductor laser diodes.
Semiconductor laser diodes are particularly well suited as continuous-wave laser light sources for a variety of optical systems, such as optoelectronic logic circuits, fiber-optic communication systems, and for optically pumping solid state lasers. Laser diodes are well suited for these applications because of their small size, high power efficiency, reliability, direct current modulation and operation at wavelengths having low transmission and dispersion losses in glass fiber optics. However, for pulsed applications requiring relatively high peak power levels, such as laser rangefinders, laser designators, and deep-space and satellite-submarine communication systems, solid-state lasers, such as neodymium-doped YAG lasers, are preferred over semiconductor laser diodes.
Solid-state lasers generate high peak power pulses using energy storage mechanisms, such as cavity dumping or Q-switching, which are easily implemented within the mechanical cavity structure of the solid-state laser. The resonant cavity of the semiconductor laser diode is not well suited for implementing these types of energy storage mechanisms because of facet power limitations and difficulties associated with placing elements within the laser diode cavity. Accordingly, there has been a need for an energy storage mechanism for increasing the peak power levels of semiconductor laser diodes. The present invention is directed to this end.